


Sakusa Kiyoomi;

by kitkate_a



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, Hurt, M/M, Pain, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkate_a/pseuds/kitkate_a
Summary: A rebound relationship happens after a serious relationship. After receiving all the stress and pain from a break up, they need someone to take it all from them to start anew.And Sakusa Kiyoomi is the rebound that Atsumu never asked for.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 18





	Sakusa Kiyoomi;

**Author's Note:**

> second entry for Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, Day 6 with all the tiers ahehe. I tried my best, it may be fast paced but, I think I did a good job??? SakuAtsu, with angst, sakusa as a rebound.. idk who was hurt in the process of making this, was it me or sakusa chz 
> 
> ps. beware of the typographical errors and the grammatical errors *intense apologies* HERE GOES ME AND MY TEARS YAY

"Sakusa-senpai!"

Sakusa frowned at the sight of the tangerine boy running to him, following was Kageyama, another kouhai.

"What do you need, Shoyo?", he asked him.

"Saeko-neesan said that he saw Atsumu-san at her bar. I thought that we should tell you since we're also worried."

_He's drinking again._

"He just went to the bar earlier, he's probably alone, Sakusa-senpai", Tobio added. 

"I see, thanks for informing me. Gotta go."

Sakusa immediately left and took his car. Driving to the bar, he was preparing himself on what Atsumu might say to him.

He went inside the crowded bar, only to see a familiar scene that he had seen already a few weeks ago. Atsumu was on the counter, drinking alcohol from his glass.

"Atsumu!"

"Hm? ... omi??", the drunk Atsumu still manage to recognize his voice and Sakusa was a bit thankful for that. _Atleast he's not worse than last week._

"Yes, it's me. I'm taking you home, so stop drinking", Sakusa replied to him.

There was an awkward silence between them, and that pushed Atsumu to speak.

"Omi, why did he leave me? Am I not enough?"

"No, Atsumu. You're more than enough. You're not perfect, but have you been told that you are so amazing? And that's a reason to like you."

Atsumu had another question, a bit hesitant but his drunk self gave him the courage to ask it.

"Omi, do you like me?"

"Yes, I like you.If it was possible, I would even date you."

 _Was it a slip of his tounge? Was he joking? Did he only say it to comfort me?_ Atsumu was railed with his thoughts.

Maybe it was because he didn't really care if Atsumu knew his feelings, or maybe he was taken along the mood. Either way, he took the risk and confessed to his friend.

"... Omi, we can't, you know that we're friends. I like you, but I don't see you in that way."

"Atsumu, can't you really give me a chance? Atleast once?", Sakusa asked him, his eyes were focus to the blinde who sipped a drink from his glass.

"It's not fair, Omi. I only see you as a friend, I'm still not yet over with Shin! Even if I date you now, that would make you a rebound, and I don't want that."

Sakusa leaned towards Atsumu, grabbing both of his trembling, cold hands. He was so close to him that the katter ciuld even breathe Sakusa's scent. Atsumu could see how agressive, intense yet godly the features Sakusa has, to think that a man like him is desperate to get him.

"I beg you, Atsumu. Take me, use me however you want, I'm willing! Let me stay with you, until all your wounds are healed."

Atsumu knows that this is not right, but he himself was driven to a corner with his desire to forget his ex, and to start all over again.

"I want to forget him, I just want to take the pain out of my life, Omi."

"I'm more than willing to cure your wounded heart, Atsumu."

* * *

_a wrong time for you_

"Are you really dating that guy, Kiyo?", for the nth time, Suna Rintarou, asked him.

"Yes, I already told you. And can you stop pestering me? I'm going to call your boyfriend to pick you up", Sakusa said as he glared at Suna who was taking a few of his chips.

"Oh god, don't tell him. We fought", Suna replied as he snatched Sakusa's phone.

"What the hell? You guys fight, like every goddamn week, can't you just live in peace? Like love him, care for him, and stuff?", Sakusa said, and attempted to take back his phone but, Suna placed it on his bag.

"Well, Mister Sakusa, I'm not like you who cares for his boyfriend 24/7, gives him love and support, makes him smile and stuff, you're all sparks and rainbows. How much more do you want to give him, Kiyo?"

"As much as possible, if I can, I'll give everything", Sakusa answered without hesitation.

"Hearing it from you, that's really serious. But are you really sure about this, Kiyo?"

"Yes, Atsumu is my first love, of course, I don't want to fail at anything, I don't want to lack something, so I will give him everything", Sakusa answered.

"Aren't you forgetting something important? Kiyo, you're only his rebound, just to forget his ex. A band aid to patch up his broken heart."

Suna and his words are both harsh and painful, but he doesn't lie. 

"It's fine, I just need to be patient, Suna. Once he forgets him, it will be me."

"But, Kiyo.. You should've waited for three months, you know, that rule. Be his friend for three months, after he moves on, you can start dating him", Suna said but, Sakusa wasn't familiar with the term.

"It doesn't really matter, I can do this. After all, I'm the one who stayed in him."

* * *

_his first love_

"Yeah, and like, Hajime said he's coming to our gym later. And obviously, there's gonna be a party, should we go?"

"If that's what you want, Atsumu", Sakusa answered to his question.

"Alright, then I'll tell Haj and the others."

Nothing much has changed, what they were doing was what they had been doing for years. They're friends, and for Atsumu, it's like having his friend to comfort him.

On their way to the gymnasium, Atsumu kept talking about his day while driving. He kept ranting about his professors, then the topic changed when Osamu was mentioned, he said that his twin brother was sulking. 

The topic soon changed to volleyball, he was so smug, saying that he's better than Tobio but, his face soon changed when he remembered Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi's boyfriend.

Sakusa isn't extroverted as Atsumu is, he didn't speak but, he listened well to his stories. He gave short replies to let him know that he can follow his stories.

He wants to give Atsumu everything, to let him know that someone appreciates him, to make him aware that there is someone who loves him. Someone who has put him as the number one person in their life. 

Someone like Sakusa Kiyoomi.

* * *

_i gave him everything, right?_

"Hey, Omi, thanks for the coming with me here."

"No problem, anything for you, Tsumu."

Sakusa sat in front of Atsumu, between them was a table with cans of beer, and plates with a variety of food.

"Are we celebrating anything?", Sakusa asked him and Atsumu shook his head.

"Let's eat?"

"Sure, let's start eating."

Sakusa doesn't know how he should feel, he was somehow awkward but, he decided to just enjoy the food with Atsumu.

"Did Osamu cook?", Sakusa asked him, opening a conversation.

"I cooked these, Osamu just assisted me", Atsumu answered.

"Thank you", Sakusa answered with a smile, _it made Atsumu more guilty._

"So, then, what did you call me for? I was actually planning to invite you for dinner but, you invited me first", Sakusa said as he placed his chopsticks at the table.

"Atsumu?"

He didn't know how to start. He feels guilty, but Atsumu was reminded why he had to do it. _This can't continue anymore._

"Omi, let's stop this. Let's break up."

"What? Break up? Why? Did something happen? What's wrong, Atsumu?", Sakusa panicked, he doesn't have any idea about this, but he knows one thing, Atsumu is serious about this.

"Omi, you did nothing wrong. I.. I just don't see you as my boyfriend. We've been like this since before, you're my friend, Omi. Yes, I'm thankful that you stayed with me, but Omi, we can't continue this. I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Sakusa could only stare at the guy in front of him, the person he invested his everything for so, he wouldn't be sad, so that he would always smile, the person he love the most.

"Why would you ask me something like that, Atsumu?"

"You deserve someone better, Omi. Not someone like me who can only treat you as a friend, you can still find someone to be your special one, Omi", Atsumu answered him, but Sakusa didn't like it.

"There's no one better than you, Atsumu. You are the best."

"Omi, please, you can't continue to love someone who can't give it back. It pains me to see you give me your effort and time when I can't do the same to you."

Sakusa immediately replied to him, he doesn't want it to end. It didn't really matter to him, yes, there were times that he wasn't contented with how they are but he never wished for them to end.

"No, it doesn't matter, Atsumu! Just please let me love you."

"Omi, a relationship cannot work with only one person. Find your own love, you're not a rebound, you can't be alone in love. Put yourself first, Omi. Love yourself, then love someone else."

Atsumu knows that he's hurting Sakusa by rejecting him, but he can't let his friend to be like that anymore. To put other people before him, to sacrifice his time for him, to love without leaving anything for himself. He needs someone who can truly appreciate Sakusa as his lover, and that can't be him. For the years they've together, Sakusa is only a friend.

"How can I love someone other than you? How can I love again?"

"Omi—"

"You were my first love so, I wanted to give my all for you. Seems like nothing was left, and I won't be able to love anymore. Things can't be undone in life. Did I come to your life at the wrong time that I have no place at you heart?"

Atsumu felt it all, the pain, and the sorrow. Of all people, Atsumu knows it the best. He knows how much time, effort, and sacrifices Sakusa gave for him. All of it just to make him feel loved, and appreciated. As much as how he was thankful of Sakusa, he hated himself for not being able to love him back, ni matter how he do it. 

"The worst thing, even after everything, is I don't regret anything."

Sakusa stood up, embracing Atsumu in his arms.

"Remember that you're worthy of all the things that I did for you, so don't blame yourself, Atsumu."

_—end._


End file.
